We meet again
by Zaynio
Summary: Kimi no na wa AU where Taki and Mitsuha encounter one another much earlier than what the movie suggests. This follows the universe of the dvd sparkle version. Updates will vary.
1. Chapter 1

**Background Information: **

**This is a Kimi no na wa AU in which Taki and Mitsuha do not meet 8 years after Tiamats destruction but rather 3 years ~ Meaning that Taki is still in High School and Mitsuha is 20 years of age. **

**I decided to choose this type due to the dvd release of "Sparkle" to suggest a universe to which Taki and Mitsuha reunite just 3 years after Tiamats Destruction. I hope you enjoy!**

**Takis POV**

_Taki kun! Taki kun! Don't you remember me?_

With this, Taki wakes up with sudden horror, gasping for air as if he was drowning. Tears slowly roll of his eyes and onto the rest of his face.

"Damn it. This dream again..." he muttered. As he comes to the realization that he is awake, he looks over to his phone just to see Tsukasa's message prompting him to run as he would be late to school. _I don't want to go to school, I'm feel so drained after that Itomori trip. What was I thinking when I decided to sleep on a mountain with freezing weather? he thought._

"Taki! Are you up yet? I made breakfast...again. You need to be more responsible with your life...Anyways, quickly pack up your things and go to school regardless of your tardiness." his father said. As he motions towards the door, he quickly turns around. "Oh yeah, could you make the sweet potatoes tonight like that one time? If you could of course." With that, his father finally exited out of the door.

"Sorry. Just a bad dream." he muttered in response. He plops onto his bed and breathes in and out. _There's something missing...something I shouldn't forget...Maybe that's why I feel so broken these few days...and what did he mean sweet potatoes? I've never made sweet potatoes in my life...he thought. _Taki stands up and looks around his room while he stretches out his body from having a bad night's sleep. After freshening up, he transitions into his dining room to eat the miso soup that his father left behind.

"So bitter...but at least it warms me up" he says aloud. Transitioning from the shivering weather environment that is in his house and into hot food is certainly being quite the pleasure for him. He looks at his phone again just to see his line messages.

**Line 7:15 am**

** Tsukasa sent a message**

** Where are you damn it? Class starts in 15 minutes! Have you checked the time? You've been so weird lately its really scary man! **

** Line**

** Takagi sent a message**

** Dude, just a reminder, you owe me that free meal today!**

_Damn it, if I don't rush to school now, that will be my third tardy of the year! I won't be able to make it into any university if I keep this up! _Taki starts sprinting around his apartment and into the metropolitan section of Tokyo.

"Excuse me"

"Sorry"

"Coming through" Taki says this all in quick succession as he maneuvers throughout the city. _There's too many people, I won't be able to reach the subway station if this crowd keeps up! Maybe if I cut through the stairs of Suga Shrine, I'll be able to get there quicker! _Suddenly, he changes his course and cut's through the buildings and into a suburban section. As he walks up the stairs, he has the feeling to look back and he does this only to find a lady in her early 20's or even younger.

**Mitsuhas POV**

_So we don't forget when we wake up, let's write our names on each other. _

Tears stream down Mitsuhas face as she wakes up with sudden horror at reality. She then slowly looks at her hand and opens her palm. An echoing picture of _I love you _enters her mind.

"Who...are you?" she speaks her mind. Having recently moved out of her family's old apartment made mornings a lot quieter. She didn't have her sister to yell at her to wake up. Moving to the bathroom, she looks at the mirror before proceeding to wash her face. _Damn...why do I cry so much in the morning? Is it because Itomori was destroyed? No that can't be, its been 3 years and its not the same feeling of sadness. Leaving my family behind for a more private life? Could be, but again its not the same feeling. Having not seen my friends in awhile and being more secluded? Doubt it, I enjoy being alone most of the time and while I do miss them, again, its not the same feeling! Plus they've been bugging me to find a relationship or else they would pick an omiai for me. That's extremely frustrating. So what is it...I wonder..._Her mind continues to drift off as she moves over to her kitchen to eat some left over sweet potatoes.

Leaving the apartment, Mitsuha stares into the deep blue skies, followed by a plane as it flies above the Tokyo skyscrapers. _To this day, this sight still amazes me!_ She looks at the time. _7:15, I got some time I guess. The professor really doesn't care if we show up. Maybe I should take a day off. Eh, I'll just decide on my way there...I can visit that cafe if I choose not to. _She begins to run along the suburban area and into the Suga Shrine staircase to cut through the area and into the metropolitan part of Tokyo. As she moves along the stairs and into the city she begins to conjure up other ideas. _Or I could visit home and see what Yotsuha and Gran have been up to. Yeah, thats what I'll do._ She turns around and goes back to where she came from. As she approaches the Shrine once again she notices a high school boy walking upwards and suddenly, her feeling of emptiness is gone.

**Both POV**

Taki and Mitsuha quickly switch places as they reach the top and bottom respectively. Both figures look back and there eyes meet.

Taki conjures up the courage to start the conversation.

"Hey, have we met before? You seem so familar..." Taki says.

"I feel the same too!" Mitsuha says in quick succession as tears stream down her face.

"What's your name?" They both say in unison.

_This is awkward..._

**So this is the first part of my fanfic done! I hope you enjoy. I'll edit this later on to check for grammatical errors and such. Updates will come out in various times due to my schedule. **

**My study habits for calculus and chemistry kinda suck right now and I need to get back in shape. **

**Until we meet again!**

**Edit: Changed the story a tad bit just so that it fit with the continuity of the manga. Thanks for reading so far, I haven't edited in over half a year (lol) and I'm sorry for that. School + Corona ruined my schedule just a "tiny" bit. **


	2. Chapter 2

Mitsuha stays quiet for a moment, incapable of forming any words. The utter embarrassment she feels right now is unbearable.

_Screw it, I guess I'm going to start. _Taki, summoning the courage he had a moment ago begins by asking, "My name is….Taki. Taki Tachibana….You look...familiar."

He quickly stares back down, feeling as if he made things more awkward. _Perhaps she doesn't feel the same way I do? Oh well… it was worth a shot._He thinks to himself before he notices her tears. _Did….I do something wrong? Shit. _

That statement re-ignited the fire in her heart. A flurry of emotions, like a tidal wave bursting onto the shore, passes by Mitsuha as she quickly relives the memories of her partner. It was as if things just clicked into place like a math problem. _I...remember now!_ Instantly, a stream of tears form in her eyes and all she can mutter out is "We finally meet again."

"Huh?" is all Taki can respond with. _So she feels the same as me?_

"My name is Mitsuha. Mitsuha Miyamizu." Mitsuha quickly responds. Looking at Taki's bewildered face, in a state of shock, Mitsuha starts thinking. _Does he remember me? What if he doesn't….No! That can't be._ But things couldn't be more wrong.

As the same thing happens to Taki, a wave of enigma crashes down on him. "Mi-mitsuha!" He says as he closes his eyes just like the moment in Kataware doki.

"Its...really you. Taki!" Mitsuha says. She slowly walks up, faster with each step as she puts her hands on his chest. "Taki kun…you remember me, don't you?" she says in a low whisper, desperately waiting for an answer. _Does he not remember? No..it can't be. I refuse to believe that!_ Mitsuha was cut off midthought when Taki responded.

"Yes...I remember." Taki starts off. "I'm...so sorry we didn't remember anything after Kataware doki." Taki responds softly, embracing Mitsuha into a hug.

Mitsuha, still in tears, cries into his chest. They share a moment that feels like forever. It was truly a feeling that should be held onto forever, if given the chance to.

She wipes her tears off and looks up at Takis face. "You said you would write your name so we didn't forget. Instead, we lost touch for 3 years." Mitusha responds.

"I'm so sorry Mitsuha." Taki replies with a sad face, placing his hand at his neck. "I thought we had more time at Kataware Doki and I thought, it was best to let you know how I felt, even if it was the last time we ever talked to each other." _Damn it, did I say too much? _He though to himself.

"Well Taki kun…." She pauses for a moment, attempting to gather up all her courage, all her might. "I-I love you too." She smiles back with tears still in her eyes.

Taken back by this, Taki smiles back. "And I still love you Mitsuha." As he says, both partners, glad of their reunion, share an embrace.

After a minute or so, Taki pulls back and looks at Mitsuha directly. "Haha, why are we crying? This is supposed to be a happy reunion is it not?"

"Yeah it should be." Mitsuha says as she sniffs and wipes a tear from her eye. "But, it's been so long since I have felt anything but loneliness."

As she says this, Taki's phone is spammed with pulls out his phone and he looks at the messages sent.

**Line 8:27 am**

**Takagi sent a message**

**So no meal?  
**  
**Line 8:27 am**

**Tsukasa sent a message**

**So you're skipping school? If you are, I understand but at least respond to me and Takagi's text! **

**If you aren't responding because of Takagis meal request, I'll pay for it. Just respond damn it!**

Taki stares at his phone for a solid minute. "I-is there something wrong?" Mitsuha asks as she looks at Taki, who looked like he was thinking pretty hard.

"Ah it's nothing really. Just Tsukasa and Takagi messaging me. They're worried about me since I randomly went to Itomori and have been acting strange throughout the trip." He responds. "Speaking on the topic of friends, how are um, Sayaka and Tessie? Are they doing alright?" Taki asks, quickly forgetting about replying to his friend's text message.

"Oh, I haven't talked to them in awhile. After Itomoris destruction, we all went our separate ways. Actually, if I remember correctly, Sayaka and Tessie live in the same area now. I'm the only one whos left out…" She looks down and then quickly looks up. "But its fine, I was quite successful after moving here. Took an entrance exam for university and now I'm a college student."

"Well, I don't think I'll be going to school, so do you want to spend some time? Like at the Cafe?" Taki says.

"Oh, I would love to! I was planning on skipping University today. Meeting you again just makes me want to skip it more." Mitsuha replies.

"We really are similar aren't we? Haha…" Taki says as he laughs a bit. "Well, shall we get going? We can catch up more at the cafe anyways."

"Alright!" Mitsuha quickly responds.

With that, the duo moves on ahead and venture through the city. The day had a fantastic start and it would remain that way for the duration of that day.

A sudden thought pops up in Mitsuha's head. While walking, Mitsuha grabs Takis hand, catching him off guard.

Taki blushes hard and looks at Mitsuha, who was also blushing.

Mitsuha notices this too and begins to talk. "Uh, is this making yo-you feel uncomfortable?" Mitsuha says. _I made him embarrassed...damn it!_

"Oh no, this is fine. I just didn't expect it thats all." Taki quickly responds, holding up his other hand to signify his acceptance of her move.

"Alright then." Mitsuha replies to which she has an internal sigh of relief. _At least he didn't reject it. Am I too pushy or asking too much? I hope not._

Within the next few minutes, they arrive at the cafe, Leaves of Words. Taki opens the door for him and Mitsuha and they sit down at the table.

"So now that we are settled down, what do you want to talk about." Mitsuha starts off the conversation. "I don't think there's much I need to catch up on with regards to you since...this should all be like a day or two since we last met."

"Ah yeah….sorry you had to experience that sense of loss for that long." Taki responds.

"Well, it is your fault really but I can't get mad at you. You helped save me and the town so I couldn't have asked for more." Mitsuha replies.

"So...how is your family doing? Like your father, grandmother, and sister?" Taki asks as he switches back to the main topic.

"Well, they've been doing fine. Me and my father reconciled a little bit. Still a bit awkward from time to time but I was able to convince him to evacuate everyone so there's that. Yotsuha and Gran are doing fine right now. I recently moved out of the apartment I shared with them though since I was in college and wanted my own space. I never liked to have people notice me doing anything embarrassing anyways so it worked out I guess." Mitsuha says, realizing she has been talking for nonstop. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I say too much?"

"Nah, it's fine. I'm the one who asked anyways so no worries!" Taki reassures her. "So what are we ordering today? I assume you already know the entire menu" Taki says, switching the subject once again.

"Oh yes I did! I tried out every last one of the deserts, they were all super delicious! I'll probably settle with the souffle pancakes though." Mitsuha says.

_Welp, she's still the same as before it seems _Taki thinks to himself. "Well I'll just have a coffee" Taki replies.

"Wow that's so bland and simple. I'll let you share some of my pancakes then." Mitsuha quickly responded.

"N-no its fine! Really! I promise" Taki says as he tries to wave her off.

"You sure about that?" Mitsuha replies.

"Yes! I'm completely fine without eating." Taki says.

They order their food and within a few minutes their food arrives and the conversation continues.

"So...your hair is still short like the time during Kataware Doki. I thought you would have grown it out by now like before..." Taki says before being cutoff

"You know, you could have kept quiet instead of resorting to this type of insult you jerk." Mitsuha says and huffs at him. She thinks for a moment and then finally yells it out, "pervert….jerk….all describe you well!"

"Well, you didn't have to call me a pervert!" Taki quickly retorts.

"You started it with your comment about my hair!" Mitsuha replies.

The tension escalates for a second before dropping down as both parties laugh.

"We should probably get eating," Taki says.

"Yeah, my pancake is lookin' super good right now!"

Before they knew it, noon had already arrived. They were truly time fliers.

However, this all stopped when two individuals showed up behind Taki.

"Well, who do we have here. I knew you were here." Tsukasa says, standing behind Taki. He then proceeds to hit Taki in the head. "So, you don't reply to any of our messages and you skip school? What the heck is wrong with you Taki!" Tsukasa says as Taki looks behind his back.

"Shit dude, don't scare me like that." Taki responds. "How'd you know I was here."

"Well, you had a cafe addiction for the past 2 months so it was a reasonable assumption." Tsukasa says.

Mitsuha starts laughing in the back before Tsukasa took note of the girl sitting across from Taki. "So who's the girl? She looks cute, how'd you meet her?" Tsukasa says.

Mitsuha blushes and says, "I'm Mitsuha. Uhm….Taki's...girlfriend?" _Damn it, we haven't even made things official yet and I blurted that outloud…. _As she says this, Tsukasa and Takagi stare dumbfounded by this revelation. Mitsuha continues to think before the shocking reveal was broken by Taki's next statement.

"Uh yeah, she's my girlfriend." Taki adds on. _I didn't think she would make things official. Not that I'm complaining or anything though!_ Taki thinks to himself.

_So I guess this is official? _Mitsuha starts to think again.

"Damn Taki….you run away to Itomori like a lost child, come back just to skip school, and manage to get yourself a cute girlfriend? Alright then….This isn't fair at all but whatever" Takagi says.

"Well anyways, we won't bother you anymore on your date then" Tsukasa adds. "But we'll be sure to tell Miki about this! See ya later!" Tsukasa says, motioning towards the door before Taki intervenes.

"Wait one second. Could one of you cover my shift today? I don't know if I'll make it on time" Taki quickly says.

"You know, you already owe me but fine, I'll cover your shift." Takagi says. "Anyways, me and Tsukasa are heading off. Have fun with your date!" He says as him and Tsukasa finally exit the cafe.

"Sorry about my friends." Taki attempts to start the conversation.

"It's fine. It's not like they wouldn't have found out later on anyways." Mitsuha says.

"So….I guess this means we're dating? If so, I'm completely fine with that, actually preferred." Taki blurts out. _Time for the moment of truth….._

Mitsuha smiles. "Mhm! I didn't know if you felt the same as me but I said it anyways." Mitsuha replies.

As the sun settles down, the scene seemed so familiar. Noticing the scenery, both Taki and Mitsuha blurt out, "Kataware Doki." They stare at each other for a moment before laughing. It had been too long.

"Well todays been great. Just so we don't lose each other again-" Mitsuha says before being cut off by Taki.

"Write our names?" Taki attempts to guess.

"Wha-no you silly. I was going to say, let's get each other's numbers before going. Plus, it's not like someone here is exactly trustworthy with keeping their word on writing their name anyways." Mitsuha responds.

"Haha, my bad." Taki says as both break into a small laughter. They exchange numbers and Taki begins to talk again, "I'll message you when I get home! I can promise that!"

"Alright then!" Mitsuha replied.

As the two leave, heading off in both directions, they smile. Neither party could have been more satisfied with a day like this. Fulfilling and erupting with happiness as both sides had found their partner once again.

**Note: Alright so it took me half a year to update this work haha thats my bad. Corona ruined my schedule quite a bit so theres my semi excuse. I'll try to update this a bit faster from here on out (hopefully but don't hold my word for it).**


End file.
